Chapter Black
by property-of-ruki
Summary: AU. When Sakura moves to her uncle's house, she was expecting an easy life. But reality is cruel. She catches the unwanted attention of a vampire. And he's not what the fairy tales assume. GaaSaku. Review please! c;
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **When Sakura moves to her uncle's house, she was expecting an easy life. But reality is cruel. She catches the unwanted attention of a vampire. And he's not what the fairy tales assume. **GaaSaku.**

**Warning: This is a Semi-Dark fic. There will be some scenes deemed 'disturbing'. This will also be told in Sakura and Gaara's POV. And regular POV. This is rated M for Language, sexual content, lemons, blood and gore...you have been warned. And Gaara's a bit of a flirt in this story, so yeah. Sexy Gaara, woo! xD I own nothing of Naruto except my OCs, this story, and the plot. Naruto is © to Masashi Kishimoto. I will only say this once..**

_**Arigatō, soshite Fumi burakku o o tanoshimi kudasai.**_

**Thank you, and please enjoy Chapter Black.**

* * *

_"And being so young and dipped in folly, I fell in love with melancholy."_

_-Edgar Allen Poe_

* * *

**Chapter Black**

**Chapter I: Snow**

* * *

It fell in curled coldness. The white flakes mixing and interacting with each other. It was a sight to see in this cruel world. But the rest was of indifference. Breath highlighted the window, slender fingers drawing lines and curves on the clear glass. A giggle was released here and there. The car moved closer to her new destination.

_Future..._

Her future...was going to be a sight to see.

Her name meant cherry blossoms in a spring field. A beautiful thing to witness when the season came around. She was full of life. Everyday to be exact. Every person she came in contact with, she made friends immediately. It was shocking to say the least. But she had a few anger issues...One punch? A broken nose, a concussion maybe. Along with a broken wall and a few fines. But she was a beauty also..

Hair that was an unusual color. Pastel pink. And yes it is natural. It was an annoyance when she was questioned otherwise. Her eyes were a deep forest green with a hint of light mint. They sparkled when the sun shined down. Skin of porcelain and silk. A creamy hue. From her younger years, she was deemed a 'boy' and 'flat chested' with an abnormally large forehead. All three turned a 360 in her life. A boyish body filled out nicely. Curvy and shapely hips accentuated taunt long legs. Her bust grew into a comfortable round C. And lastly. Her forehead. It grew into her heart-shaped face, and wasn't 'too large' or 'too abnormal' to attract attention to herself. She was basically,

Innocence.

Everything about her screamed sex appeal in a bottle. But she was too oblivious to notice.

Or was she?

She knew guys ran after her, but it was for the wrong reasons. For her body, yes. Personality, love? Nope.

Pure _lust_.

The demon of all sins.

This my dearies is,

Haruno Sakura. 18 year old graduate. Future career? PhD in the Medical field. Nurse. Maybe a surgeon. Whatever comes her way. She was currently on her way to her uncle's house. Her parent's didn't want to shack up their college bound daughter and decided to ship her off to her uncle's for her four years of learning.

_'Four years with uncle Sasori...kami, I couldn't even stand one DAY with him. Damn art nut.'_

She leaned her head against the window, her mind drifting.

_'And then there's Deidara-senpai...No, no...THEY'RE both art nuts.'_

"Sakura honey."

Her eyes lifted from the falling snow to her mother's aged face. Laugh lines adorned her face from years of laughing and smiling.

"You know this is for the best..-" Sakura turned her head and blocked out her mother,

"BUT you get to see your uncle! You loved spending time with him. I remember when you were little, you used to run round the house in your underwear and he-"

"MOM, I honestly don't want to talk right now. I could've afforded my OWN place. But _noooo_...I HAVE to go live with my art crazy uncle and his boyfriend who has an explosive fetish."

Her mother made a gasp.

"Sakura dear, I had no clue you knew he-"

"It's pretty obvious mom.." Sakura interrupted, rolling her eyes. Her mother sighed.

"Honey you know,-"

Sakura put her headphones in, disregarding her mother's words.

Sakane sighed, but kept a smile on her face as she rode through the heavely wooded area.

_'It's for the best. Sakura you deserve happiness.'_

**-CB-**

Sakura opened her eyes when she felt the car jerk to a stop. Blinking, she looked out the window. White. That's all she saw. And brown.

_'Trees?'_

Getting out, she wrapped her scarf around her tighter and did a turn around of her surroundings. It was like a cul de sac. Five houses curled together in a half circle. Each had their own gate and security. Two were white, and the other three were a caramel mahogany color. Black shutters and curtains adorned all the houses. Sakane got out and observed the houses then her daughter.

"Beautiful huh? Sasori knows how to live life."

Sakura blinked and looked at her okaasan.

"Which one is it? I don't remember him living in this kind of community.."

She trailed off. Sakane came up next to her daughter and put an arm around her.

"Well you know how your uncle used to travel,"

Sakura nodded, and Sakane continued.

"When he saved up enough money, he moved from the crowded city life and decided on a quiet, more private way of living. You can call it isolation. But I would call it peaceful and cozy."

Sakura deadpanned.

"I don't see this being isolation," Sakura looked around, "Or the least bit cozy."

She gave Sakura a knowing look.

"The woods surround this little community. It's private trust me. This road is the only way out. To get to more 'life', it's a twenty mile trip out."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Your KIDDING."

Sakane shook her head and grinned.

"Nope! But don't worry my little one, you'll have enough privacy and it will be quiet. No one will bother you. The gate and walls are eight feet tall, so privacy is not a problem."

Sakura sighed.

"I guess your right. And I don't have to worry about travel much either...I'm doing my studies online, so no need to drive hours to college." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Your right. Maybe you'll make a friend or two here." Sakura looked at her mother.

"Really mom? _Here? _I highly doubt there's even life that's aged under 35 here."

"Sasori is 28."

"HE doesn't count. He's relation."

"Yes, but he's your friend also..."

Sakura sighed.

"Whatever. So which one is it?"

Sakane pointed before going to the trunk.

"Your looking at it."

Sakura stood in front of one of the three caramel houses. This one was like the others, but with minor differences. The gate was silver instead of brown. Two large pine trees adorned the side and front of the house. The walls were a beige color. With the snow, it was a beautiful sight. Sakura gaped a little.

"...Sugoi..."

Sakane hefted a suitcase out and grinned.

"I know right? It's amazing." Sakura snapped out of her gazing and helped her mom with the luggage.

Five suitcases, two backpacks, and three boxes later, everything was stacked up against the brick wall next to the gate. Tears pricked her eyes, and Sakura had to wipe her own away.

"Mom don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry."

Her mother laughed and hugged her. Looking in her eyes, she smiled at Sakura.

"I have to go now. If you need anything, even if you want to talk, I'm a phone call away. I made sure that Sasori has fast and working internet so you can hand in and do all your work on time. You have full service here. Even in the woods. I made sure you had enough service to call your mama." She kissed Sakura's forehead. Sakura bit her lip and let some of her unshed tears fall. Wiping them, she hugged her mother one more time before letting go.

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan."

"Aishiteru, okaasan." Sakura gave her a wide smile.

Sakane waved before getting into her car. Starting up the car, she made her way back onto the road. In the rear view mirror, she watched as Sakura waved until she was a small dot and the trees devoured the blanket of snow once again.

_'Your father would be so proud.'_

**-CB-**

When her mom was out of sight, Sakura pushed a button on the wall and waited for a response.

_"Ah, uhn! Sasori no danna! Stop hogging the mic-AUGHCK!"_

Silence.

_"Who is it? What business do you have here."_

Sakura sighed and stuck her tongue out at the box, wishing he could see her face.

"It's your niece, who the hell else would it be?" Sakura asked agitated.

_"Which niece?"_

Narrowing her eyes, she grit her teeth.

"Your niece who is going to chop your dick off and feed it to the wolves if you don't open THIS GOD DAMN GATE!"

_"OOOOOH SAKURA-CHAN! How lovely, un!"_

Came Deidara's voice. She heard a sigh.

_"Is that anyway to talk to your LOVING uncle Sasori?"_

Sakura shivered as a harsh wind blew in.

"Just open the door, please..." She almost whimpered.

_"There's the answer I was waiting for. I'll be down in a minute."_

As Sakura waited, she felt like she was being watched. That feeling when your hair stands up on end, and your stomach's in a knot. Yep, that was Sakura. Pulling her skirt over her lace tights, she tried to keep herself warm. The strong aroma of cigarette's hit her nostrils, and she cringed a little. She glanced to her left from underneath her hood and watched a person clad in black walking her way. Getting a weird feeling, she inched closer to the gate and wished her uncle would hurry up.

Looking back at the person, she realized they were standing right next to her. She jumped and apologized.

"Gomen-nasai. You scared me."

They didn't respond, just stood there. Sakura started to get creeped out. She could tell it was a male by their posture and clothes. A fur hood shielded his face from her view. The only thing visible was the smoke being blown out of his mouth.

"U-Um, so do you live here?"

_'Stupid question! Damnit, I was never good talking to guys. Only Naruto and Sasuke..'_

The person 'Hn'ed' and dragged one last pul from the cigarette before stomping it out. Shoving their hands in the pockets of their jacket, they continued to stand there. Sakura could feel them boring their eyes into her. It was getting...unnerving. Sakura was about to ask him what his problem was, but the gate opening and a cheerful voice interrupted her.

"SAKURA-CHAN, UN!" She was engulfed by a blonde mass.

"N-ne.! Dei-Deidara-senpai, I can't breathe!" She felt the weight gone and replaced by cinnamon and cedar.

"Sakura. It's nice to see you again." Came a voice like silk. She looked up into chocolate orbs.

"Uncle Sasori."

He smirked.

"Please don't say that, it makes me feel old."

"You are old." Sakura deadpanned. Sasori sighed before looking behind her.

"Need something Sabaku?" Sakura looked and saw Sasori glaring at the hooded figure. The person shrugged and took out another cigarette.

**'Chain-smoker.'**

_'Agreed.'_

"I said-"

"Hn." The person muttered. Another gust of wind, and the hood fell off the person's head. Sakura almost gasped when she saw his face. Crimson colored hair, sea foam eyes surrounded in black, and pale skin. His features made her want to blush.

_'Holy fucking Christ he's hot.'_

**'DAMN. Gimme that nice ass!'**

Sakura sputtered on her words as he stared at her. Face turning red, she turned her gaze from him. He smirked and lit his cigarette before taking a pull. Letting it go, he looked at Sasori and Deidara, before his eyes landed on Sakura.

"Just seeing who the new neighbor was. Not hurting anybody."

Came his deep voice. Sakura rubbed her hands over her cheeks to pretend she was cold.

_'Oh my god his VOICE...'_

**'MMMMM.'**

Sakura had to shut out her inner self. She was giving her thoughts and mental images she'd rather not say. Looking at him, she saw him looking at her.

"Gomen, my name is Sakura." She held out her hand. He took it, and kissed it, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Gaara." He smirked when her face turned red. Letting her hand go, he held up two fingers in a wave before walking to his house.

Next door.

_'SHIT HE LIVES NEXT DOOR?' _

**'YES.'**

"Sabaku! If you think you can flirt with my niece-"

The gate shut before he could finish. Sasori sighed and helped Sakura get her bags in. Deidara taking the light boxes. Her room was on the second floor. Her window was a bay, and she could see the next house over, a similar window facing her. She wondered if that was Gaara's room.

_'No, bad thoughts.'_

She shook her head and looked at her room. Mint walls, violet ceiling, white walk-in closet, and indigo carpet. She smiled and nodded in satisfactory. Sasori knew her taste. Her queen sized bed had black sheets, a magenta comforter, and black pillows. Plopping down, she looked in front of her. Less than five feet away was a grey dresser with a 42in. flat screen tv. Sakura sighed and fell back, her hair spread around her. Her mind drifted to Gaara, her hot neighbor. His eyes that seemed to look into her soul. It was...creepy. But he had a different aura around him. It was...calming.

Shaking her head once more, she got up and started unpacking her bags, unaware of eyes watching her.

**Gaara's POV**

She was a mystery...She's different, I can tell. Sakura didn't look at me like 'they' did. Her whole being...it's addicting.

I bit my lip, feeling my incisors cut through. I lick the blood before it can drip. Staring at her, I feel a sense of _longing._

I have the feeling, I want her.

First I need food though..

But watching her...is fun.

My stomach growls and my fangs pulse.

Damn, I need blood.

I walk down the stairs and grab a bag of blood out of the fridge before heading back upstairs to my dark room. I sit by the window and watch her unpack her things. It's fun, watching how these humans act. It's amusing. But this girl...I want to know her. I drain the bag and lick my lips clean. She's interesting, only being around her for about ten minutes. Her blood though...it's calming, _warm,_ and smells fucking amazing.

**_'Just one taste...She won't even feel__ it.'_**

My eyes flash golden before I blink and look away. Blocking _him _out, I realize I need to sleep before I go crazy. I don't want to do something I'll regret. Falling onto my bed, pink hair and green eyes invade my demented mind, a single name slipping from my mouth.

"Sakura..."

* * *

**Yeah! Another story! :D I'm so happy. ^-^ I had this idea for a week, and had to write it up. Gaara already seems interested in our little Sakura-chan. ;D I hope the first chapter was good. c: Please let me know if I should continue. I have a feeling this could be a great story. Review please! :)**

**-axel**


	2. Chapter 2

_"And being so young and dipped in folly, I fell in love with melancholy."_

_-Edgar Allen Poe_

* * *

**Chapter Black**

**Chapter II: Lips**

***Remember, Gaara is going to be OOC at times(or all times) and he's a playful flirt.*_  
_**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I watched the snow fall from by bay window. It was beautiful, peaceful. I felt calm watching the winter white envelope the trees and the now-covered grass. Tapping my pencil against the wood of the shelf, I looked at my medical book in distaste.

"I'm so bored..."

**'It's been a week girl. I want to explore our new home.'**

Leaning my head against the glass, I sighed. My inner-self, as my doctor would call her, she was a very _interesting_, mischievous git. And also a closet perv of myself, I might add. We had our ups and downs when it came to agreeing, but she was a good...

um, myself?

Yeah. That's a word for it. Myself.

Wow, don't I sound like a loner.

But then there was her little devilish side. The side of me that only she can bring out. Whether it'd be anger, sadness, or plain fangirl kawaii-ness over _one Sasuke Uchiha, _who I no longer like...love, yeah..

**'What about your sexy, excuse me...OUR sexy neighbor? The tall, dark, and handsome red-haired tanuki?'**

My eyes drifted to his "supposed" window. I haven't seen him since I came here. I don't know why, but I feel like I drove him away with my very presence. I have been looking for him. Just to see a glimpse of red and black.

_'I sound like a fucking stalker...'_

**'Why? Because you've been thinking about him for the past seven days?'**

My cheeks heated up. Damn her.

_'NO...he's just...very interesting.'_

**'Hm...interesting that you're IN DENIAL. You like him!'**

I slammed my book shut with a loud smack and dropped it on the floor. It hit with a dull thud.

**'Don't get mad! It's not abnormal to like someone on a first glance.'**

I sighed, swinging my legs over the bench and getting up. Stretching, I walked around my room. Glancing out at Gaara's house, I saw a black curtain flutter and lights shut off.

_'I wonder what's he's up too...'_

**'Go ask. Maybe he'll go on a walk with you or something.'**

_'Yeah...Maybe I should. I would get to know him better.'_

Sliding my shorts off, I pulled on lace leggings and put on an over-sized purple tank top dress. Grabbing my boots and jacket, I stepped out of my room and walked down the steps.

**-CB-**

**Regular POV**

Jumping to the bottom step, Sakura walked to the front door, only to be stopped by Deidara.

"Sakura-chan, un!" He hugged her. She looked at his form. A frilly apron.

**'Fancy.'**

_'Agreed.'_

"Dei, hi." Sakura waved, a small smile on her face.

"Want some breakfast, yeah?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though."

He nodded. Sakura turned the knob and opened the door.

"And where are you going?"

She turned, and faced Sasori.

"Out."

"With Sabaku?"

Sakura put a finger to her chin.

"Hm, maybe?"

"Sakura..." Sasori warned. She waved him off with her hand.

"Oh hush, I can take care of myself. Besides, he seems nice..."

Sasori shook his head.

"If you're not back in an hour, I'm coming out with the shotgun."

Sakura rolled her eyes, pecking him on the cheek before racing out the door.

"Yes, Judge Dredd!"

Sakura turned a corner before walking up the snow covered stones and stopping at an oak door. Shaking her hands, she nervously knocked. The door opened a few moments later, introducing her constant headache.

"Oh..hi."

Gaara answered awkwardly. Sakura blushed.

"Um...hey. Uh, I was wondering..."

She trailed off, her face turning a darker shade. Seeing this, Gaara smirked.

_'Oh, I see.'_

"What? Did you come to ask me out?"

He teased. Sakura pouted and stuck her tongue out.

"Nooooo," She crossed her arms, "I came to ask if you wanted to go for a walk, seeing as I might as well get to know _somebody _around _here._"

Gaara leaned on the door frame.

"I'll have to check my schedule.."

"You're a smartass you know that?"

The words came out of her mouth before she could think.

_'Shit_._'_

Gaara rose a non-existent brow, the smirk still on his face.

"For someone who just met me, you're pretty feisty aren't you? I like that."

Sakura's eyes widened.

**'Woah girl, not the answer I expected...'**

_'Same..Wait, did he just say that we're feisty?'_

**'I think so. ;P'**

"U-Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off as _that. _I tend to think before I act but..."

He stepped out, closing the door behind him. Sakura noticed his state of dress. White skinny jeans, a black tank-top with a crimson jacket and Converse.

"How are you not cold?"

Sakura asked. Gaara shrugged.

"The cold doesn't bother me."

She rose a brow, as if not believing him. He turned to her and cocked his head.

"Are you coming?"

She frowned.

"But you didn't answer-"

He walked up to her, pushing a finger to her lips. Her cheeks reddened when his gaze matched hers.

"Why else would I come out?"

Sakura averted her gaze to the ground.

_'I feel like an idiot.'_

"You have soft lips."

Sakura deadpanned.

"I beg your pardon?" Her lips moved against his finger.

He leaned down to her level, his face a few inches from hers.

"I said you have soft lips. Such a pretty girl like you deserves someone who could enjoy them..."

His lips were above hers.

_'I think I'm going to faint.'_

She closed her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her.

_-poke-_

Sakura shot her eyes open, a look of disbelief marring her face. Gaara stood there, a playful lopsided smirk on his face. Sakura closed her mouth from shock, her eyes hardening into a glare. The _bastard _poked her!

"You're a dick!"

He shrugged, walking off with a small smile on his face.

"I like to _tease_, and you're fun to play with."

"I'm not a dog-"

"And I'm not a dick. I have one if you would-"

He mentally died of hysterical laughter at her expression.

"I'd rather not, thank you."

She stormed by him, her cheeks a fierce red. Gaara caught up to her, chuckling.

"I'm only kidding."

Sakura looked at him, a brow raised.

"You don't seem like someone who would _joke._"

He glanced at her.

"What kind of 'someone' do you think I am then?"

Gaara asked with curiosity. Sakura looked him up and down.

"The hardass biker kind."

Gaara scoffed, a smile on his face.

"You are badly mistaken."

"Am I?"

She stopped at what seemed to be an entrance trail to the forest. Turning to fully look at him, Sakura eyed him once more.

"You're a very mysterious person, Gaara."

He stared at her, his expression softening.

"You're the first person to say something like that..."

Sakura smirked.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Neither was your soft lips."

Sakura's jaw slacked.

"That's offensive!"

"Not really. You do have soft lips, but you seem like the kind to cling..."

Sakura crossed her arms, a look of 'Bitch please' on her face.

"Excuse me?"

Gaara shoved his hands in his pockets before walking up to Sakura. She glared at him, her mouth formed in a pout.

_'She's trying not to take this seriously...Heh, cute.'_

He leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. Her eyes widened, cheeks flushed as his cold lips touched her.

"Wh-What-"

"You're cute, Sakura. We just met, but I can see us starting a _beautiful _relationship." He said with a hint of sarcasm. Sakura punched him on the shoulder, before following him into the woods. A small smile played on her lips as she walked next to him.

_'I guess I should be glad I asked him to hang out with me. There's something about him...'_

**'Ohohoho, I see where this is going.'**

_'Don't even.'_

Sakura threatened her Inner.

**'Fine, fine. I'll let you two _explore _before I say anything.'**

Her cheeks flared once again. Glancing to her right, she caught his gaze.

"I must be that nice to look at if you keep blushing."

Sakura rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face.

_'Ok, maybe I made the right choice to meet him.'_

* * *

Hello lovelies...It's been six months and one day since I've updated...I had a writers block for this story. It was horrible. v.v" I had no idea how to write the second chapter, it was pathetic in my opinion. But anyway, I'm back! Gaara is VERY OOC in this, hopefully not too much... My friend suggested that I write him like this in this chapter to build the 'relationship' between him and Sakura. A love-hate relationship sort of. But mostly love and teasing. He will not always be like this though(as extreme). Not as much OOC(except for when he's with Sakura). But yes...I'm back and I'm sorry for the late chapter. :c Please review, and I'll have chapter 3 up soon. :3

-p-o-r


End file.
